warriorsfanficfandomcom-20200213-history
Bloodclan Returns
Okay, this story is about when Bloodclan finds a new territory and well read to find out... Alligences BloodClan Leader: Rage - Black tom with yellow eyes. Deputy: Claw - Golden tom with dark brown eyes. Full Members: Scar - Black tom with a scar on his right eye. (Claw's brother) Hiss - Gray she-cat with yellow eyes. Scratch - White tom with golden eyes. Tack - Dark ginger she-cat with yellow eyes. Kill - Light brown she-cat with green eyes. (Tack's sister) Half Members: Slash - Orange and white tom with orange eyes. (Scratch's younger brother) Kits: Flash - Orange she-cat with blue eyes. Rogues: Willie - Brown tabby tom with light green eyes. Brick - Ginger she-cat with green eyes. (Rage's mother) Snipe: Brown and black tom with amber eyes Pictures Rage.png|Rage Claw.png|Claw Scar.png|Scar Hiss.png|Hiss |Scratch |Tack |Kill |Slash |Flash |Brick |Snipe Prologue He watched as Scourge lost more and more blood, realizing his clan had lost, he yowled at the remaing cats to retreat, "Retreat, we've lost, meet up at camp!" When they turned to run to the twolegplace there were cats blocking them off. "Run!" Some of the Bloodclan cats turned the oppisite way and ran but most of them broke off a ran back to their home, he was too smart for that he led the rest of the cats past the marshland until they were sure the cats chasing them left and they were safe. Chapter 1 “Rage, your father is dead.” A gray she-cat meowed. “Where’s my mother?” Rage growled angrily. “And where’s Willie and Snipe and the others?” “Your mother left right before the battle and most of your father’s followers ran away, back to our old camp, or were killed only eight of us stayed.” Hiss meowed. “Tell Tack and Kill to find my mother, bring her back here, and we will take her prisoner if we have to. As for the others, tell Claw to take Slash, find Snipe, see what he’s doing, and tell him where we are. Now, go!” Rage hissed. As Hiss turned to leave Rage stopped her. “Send Tack and Kill in.” He whispered. “Okay.” And Hiss left. “Yes, Rage?” a dark ginger she-cat padded in quickly with a light brown she-cat behind her. “I want you to find my mother, and since those clan cats will be here soon we will have to leave we will be at the edge of their territory meet us there at sunset with my mother, and we will find a new territory where we can keep an eye on those clan cats.” “Yes, sir.” Tack mewed calmly. “I want her alive, and don’t fall for her tricks they will just waste your time” Rage called as the she-cats left. “It’s time I go talk to my clan” Rage whispered to himself and left his den. “As you know, my father is dead, and many of our members left us. Those members were weak!” Rage yowled, and many cats yowled in agreement, Rage quieted them. “There are only eight of you left, but with your help and with me as your leader BloodClan will return to its former glory!” The cats yowled again. “First, though we must find a new territory, where we can watch over the clans that betrayed us and when they are weak we will pounce.” As he said that Claw and Slash padded into the clearing. “Ice and Snake have started a new BloodClan!” Claw called to his new leader “and Snipe is part of it!” “What! How dare they, my father told everycat I was to be the new leader if anything happened to him. How many of them are there?” Rage growled with fury. “A lot.” Claw answered. “We could fight them, but if we did we would have injured cats, and since they're not the true BloodClan they will not survive one season. We need to find a territory…” Rage talked to himself, while the cats watched their leader work the problem out. “We won’t fight them.” Rage called to his clan. “We will let them destroy themselves and they will return but we will only let the true BloodClan cats stay.” The cats were surprised but did not disagree with their leader. “We won’t fight them but if you see any of them, attack, without mercy.” Rage yowled. “Now we must leave this territory but before we do I would like to make Slash a full BloodClan member!” All of the cats yowled with excitement, and Slash walked up to his leader. “Slash you have worked hard to become a full member and my father knew you deserved to be one, you are a smart cat and a great fighter.” Slash bowed his head as Rage finished his father’s words “You are now a full BloodClan member.” And Slash raised his head. “Welcome.” Rage meowed. “Welcome.” The other cats repeated. Slash dipped his head to his leader and the other cats and walked into the crowed. “We must go!” Rage said. “Claw take Scar, and Hiss and run ahead, I will take the others and follow behind." "Yes, Rage." And they ran off, Rage gathered the rest of the cats and began to follow. Chapter 2 “Hi Rage.” An orange she-cat meowed happily. “Hi Flash.” Rage grumbled. “I’m sorry about what happened to your father, I was really sad when my parents died.” Flash mewed. “Yeah, he was a good teacher, I guess” Rage meowed. “Do you miss him?” Flash pressed. “Well of course I miss him!” Rage snapped, Flash whimpered “Sorry, I didn’t mean to scare you.” Rage meowed. “I miss him, but life must go on, I’m leader now and I will put things right. No cat will ever touch my cats again.” Rage growled. “That’s good, because I will always be a part of Bloodclan.” Flash purred as she moved closer. “Good, we need all the cats we can get” Rage meowed as he started to pull away and pick up the pace. If we are going to get there by sunset we need to speed up, Rage thought to himself, but he couldn’t push away his conversation with Flash, What’s wrong with her? He asked himself What if she’s sick? No she’s not sick but there is something odd about the way she was acting, I’ll ask Hiss to keep an eye on her. ''And he pushed the pace even harder. “It’s almost sunset, are you sure they are coming?” Scar asked calmly. “I’m sure, they wouldn’t leave us, but they could be in danger.” Rage answered. “No, Tack is the best tracker in the clan she could smell a dog before it knew it was following her, and Kill is one of the best fighters. They couldn’t be in danger. They should be here soon.” Hiss replied. Right when she said that Scratch who was standing guard meowed. “They’re back!” And the three she-cats padded in. “Sorry we’re late.” meowed Kill. “This she-cat was hard to find.” Tack mewed flicking her tail at the ginger she-cat standing in between them. “It’s okay,” Rage meowed. “I’m just glad you could find her. Claw, Hiss, Scar come talk with me. Slash go stand on guard with Scratch. Flash go find a place for Tack and Kill to rest then take Scratch to hunt for them.” Rage ordered. “As for you, mother you can join me.” Rage growled evilly. “What do you want, Rage?” the she-cat hissed. “Don’t act like you don’t know, but I’ll play along, Scourge died now I’m leader, and most of my clan is gone, but I’m guessing you want to know why I sent Tack and Kill to find you and make you prisoner, well that’s because you left me and my father at the last second and now he’s dead, and you will be part of BloodClan, weather you want to or not.” Rage sneered. “How can you make me?” the she-cat asked calmly. “I have my ways, don’t you know why father named her Kill?" He flicked his tail at the light brown she-cat sitting by her sister. "If you don’t obey you will not live.” Rage hissed. "That's one of the worst rules your father made, who ever heard of the leader naming all the kits." The she-cat grumbled. "He didn't name ''all of the kits!" Rage snapped. "He only named the ones that deserved it ones that were named horrible things like Tiny! I'm done with you, for now!" Rage hissed. "Claw, Scar, find a place to keep her, and have a cat stand guard. Hiss, take a patrol at sunrise to find a new camp, take Scratch, Tack, and Flash." Rage ordered. "Yes Rage, but Flash isn't a half member yet." Hiss replied gently. "Oh, yes right." Rage called the cats. "Flash, you're a half member now, Hiss will teach you." Rage yowled. "Yes, Rage." Flash called as she dipped her head to her leader. Rage dismissed his clan and walked to the edge of the clearing. Brick will learn her lesson, he thought to himself and drifted to sleep. Chapter 3 Rage woke at sunrise, he got up and walked to the center of the small clearing, and noticed the patrol leaving. "Hiss, wait!" Rage called. "What is it?" Hiss asked politly. Rage called her over to him, "Keep an eye on Flash, she's been acting strange." Rage meowed. Hiss purred, while Rage looked at her blankly "What's so funny?!" Rage finally snapped. "Nothing..." Hiss replied. "it's just that she likes you, that's all." Hiss finished. "Likes me?" Rage repeated to himself. "What do you mean?!" He growled. "I mean that she loves you, dummy!" Hiss meowed. "Don't talk to your leader like that!" Rage hissed, Hiss flicked her tail. "She can't love me anyway, I choose who can or can't like me!" That sounded odd Rage thought to himself but he puffed out his chest anyway. "Just remember this Rage, you can try all you want but you will never control other cats feelings." And Hiss walked back to her patrol. Stupid she-cat! I'll just talk to Flash myself. "Claw, go run ahead and ask Hiss if she's found anything yet." Rage called from the back of the group. "Yes, Rage." Claw meowed as he began to pick up the pace. "And send Flash back when you get there." "Yes Rage." Claw called. They have to quit saying that, I'll talk to them later. ''Rage thought to himself before adding to Claw. "Good, hurry." The other cats looked at Rage expecting more. "What?" Rage hissed. Scar spoke up. "We might want to rest for a little while first." He said tentively. "Right," Rage growled. "Rest. Um, Scar take Kill that way," Rage flicked his tail to the left. "And I'll take Slash this way." Rage turned to the forest on the oppisite side. "Come back after you each have found a piece of prey." "Yes Rage." Scar said before he and Kill dived into the forest. Rage growled. ''Again, I really need to tell them to stop saying that... "What about Flash?" A loud meow broke through his thoughts. "What about her?" Rage meowed, annoyed. "What if she can't find us?" Slash asked. "Too bad for her, a true Bloodclan member would know how to find anycat anywhere." Rage purred. "Her parents..." He quieted himself he promised never to mention it to anyone. "What? What about her parents?" "Erm... they died when she was a kit, it's nothing." Rage meowed. "Come on let's hunt." Rage quietly stalked a mouse being careful not to make a sound, he was couple tail lengths away and just about to pounce when a twig behind him snapped and the mouse ran off. He whipped around to see Flash standing there waiting for him. "Uh... Claw told me to come back, Hiss thinks she might have found the perfect territory." The firey-orange she-cat meowed awkwardly. "Good." Rage growled. "Now go find Slash, and catch a mouse to replace that one." Rage flicked his tail at the spot where the mouse was. "Meet us back on the path. I'll go find Scar and Kill." "Okay, sorry about the mouse by the way" Flash ducked her head and looked at her paws. "I didn't mean too." she added quickly. "What are you still doing here, I said go!" Rage lunged at her and hissed. "Sorry!" Flash whipped around and ran off in search of Slash. ''Stupid she-cat! Why are all she-cats so annoying. ''Rage thought to himself before walking off to find Scar and Kill. Chapter 4 "Where is Flash! She should know better than to keep me waiting." Rage growled. "She's going to have a pain ceremony." Rage purred at using one of his father's old sayings. Scar broke in. "Rage, I'm sure she'll be here soon. And I would watch using those words, pain erm... ceremonies are very serious things and..." "I know, I know" Rage meowed. "Who's the leader here?" "You but," Scar mewed. "Well then let me speak." Rage growled. "We have to get back before sundown, if she isn't here soon we're just going to leave without them." It wasn't two seconds before Flash marched in followed by Slash. "Sorry we're late we..." "You've been saying sorry alot lately Flash." Rage interrupted. "Where's that mouse you owe me?" "Um, I ate it, we..." "You ate it! That was my mouse! Go find another!" Rage yowled. "Rage..." Scar broke in. "No it's okay Scar I want to hear what he has to say." Flash growled. "It's probably important since it's coming from our oh so powerful leader." Flash mocked. "Your leader is about to tear you apart!" Rage hissed. "You couldn't if you tried you'll probably just order Kill to do it." Flash hissed back. Rage leaped at her, she swiftly dived away, but Rage managed to claw her chest and she began to start bleeding, she growled and leaped at him only to have Kill ram into her, knocking her out of the air. Kill quickly pounced on her and pinned her down. "Get off me!" Flash growled. Kill put all of her weight on the younger she-cat's neck "Don't touch my leader." Kill growled. "Get off her neck, she can't breathe!" Rage yowled. Kill loosened her grip but kept the she-cat pinned. "Okay Rage, but don't you want to kill her?" Kill asked confused with her new leader's request. Rage saw what she was getting at and he didn't want to look weak. "No, we need all the cats we can get," Rage saw her eyes light up at those words, the same one he had told her earlier, but he wasn't finished. "Hold her still." Rage ordered, he hoped Flash would forgive him for this. "Yes Rage." Kill pinned her shoulders down harder. "Move over, hold her shoulders at the top." Rage meowed. Kill adjusted herself. "Like this?" Kill asked. "Yes." Rage awenserd quietly. Rage walked over to the small she-cat and sat next to her, he lifted up his paw, and unsheathed his claws, he heard Scar wince, followed by Slash, Flash closed her eyes and muttered something he didn't catch. Rage closed his eyes and prayed she would forgive him. Then before he changed his mind he opened his eyes and brought his claws down, slashing Flash's belly open just like his father had done to that large tabby cat, only he didn't rip the life out of her. He backed away, turned toward the others and quietly whispered to Scar "I have a new rule, Flash's rule, when I think a cat deseverves a punishment, I will slash their stomach open, if needed." Scar dipped his head and Rage raised his vioce, "Time to go, Flash lead the way." Flash glared at him but slowly got up. "Yes Rage." She walked down the path leaning on Kill for support. ''Not her too, she's the only one who didn't act like that. ''Rage thought to himself 5 "Flash, never try to mess with me again", Rage growled. "Yes, Rage", came a small voice in return. "Hiss, show me the "perfect territory" you foud. Claw, stay behind the rest of the patrol. Look for enemies, like Snipe, Ice, and Snake. Kill, Tack, guard Brick while we travel to our home-to-be. If the territory is bad, we untie ourselves against those weak forest cats in leaf-bare." Rage instructed. "Oh, mighty leader what if we don't?", a voice came behind him. Rage turned around and saw Ice and Snake with their new BloodClan. "BloodClan attack!", yowled Snake. A tom with a stump for a tail jumped on Rage, and the little black cat yowled as the tom tore his ear and sliced open his belly. "Kill, help!", he mewed as he lost more blood. Kill turned away from the huge, lean, brown tom she was fighting andgasped as she saw her former mate killing her leader. "Snipe, what have you done? I thought you had loyalty the normal BloodClan with Scourge as the leader.", Kill meowed through gritted teeth. She jumped at him, knocking him down with sucsess. Somehow Tack saw Rage on the ground and pulled him into a grassy shelter. She pressed cobwebs on his wounds on his ears, stomach, paw, and shoulder. Tack managed to save him, but the kit had lost so much blood. Before he fell into a coma he murmered,"Tell Kill to be the unnoficiall leader until I recover. His paws twitched two times and he fell into a deep sleep. 6 7 8 9 10 Category:*Wildfire*'s Fan Fictions